


Destiel AU

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dear lord this is the worst thing I’ve written so far, Fingering, Fucking Machine, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex torture, Switch Castiel, Top Castiel, Toys, blowjob, cock sucking machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: I wrote this for @Thomary221B and essentially if you’ve seen season 13 then you know who Nazi Cas is....Anyway this is gonna have to be two chapters so sorry. It’s pure filth I swear I thought I was innocent! I’m sorry Mom if you ever find this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I’m dead

I just wanted to get out of this god forsaken world! Except all my family wanted to do was stay! Honestly! I angrily made my way through the camp mumbling words of discontent to myself as I went. I meandered my way through the woods and finally just sat down on a fallen tree to help calm me down. I put my head in my hands and just tried to keep my composure.

I thought of how Sam had died and how Lucifer was now back, how Jack was now in danger of switching sides. I thought of what would happen if Lucifer did manage to tamper with Jack, what Cas would be forced to do. I couldn’t bear to lose him again, frankly I didn’t want to let him out of my sight. Plus on top of all that, I had apocalypse Charlie and Bobby to worry about. As I looked up to the now dark sky I realized how long I had been out of it.

“Son of a bitch!”  
I quickly sprung up and jogged in the direction of camp. However as time went on I soon realized that I had no idea where I was going. I also realized I was running in circles when I passed the same old tire for the fifth time. Shit. 

There was the tell, tell woosh of wings and I tensed, as I felt a hot gust of air on the back of my neck. I turned around on instinct, ready to kill whatever feathery douche bag wanted to sneak up on me. However no amount of instinct could have prepared me for what I came face to face with...  
Before I blacked out I saw one thing and one thing only....Castiel’s beautiful, unmistakable sapphire eyes. 

I jerked violently awake, pulling fiercely on the ropes tying me down to the medical table. As I squirmed in my restraints I heard a dark laugh emanate throughout the dimly lit room. I visibly gulped as Castiel stepped into light with a devilish smirk on his face. I suddenly felt very exposed as his familiar eyes trailed over my body in a way that was foreign. I jumped when he placed a strong hand on my face and gently ran his fingertips down my neck, making my skin tingle in their wake. He drank in my reaction and leaned in as close as he could to whisper  
“I’m going to have to torture you...It’s such a shame, with a body like yours..”  
His hand traveled all the way down my chest and stopped just above my belt as his said this making me shiver. 

Frankly I wasn’t sure if I should be turned on or terrified! My body was so confused by this version of Cas, I was so scared of him but at the same time I had to admit...He was very attractive. The Castiel that I knew always wore that signature tan trench coat, it was so loose fitting. I would always have to imagine what he was hiding under all those layers. However now, there was nothing left to imagine. The tight military uniform did wonders on Cas, not to mention how the dull green made his blue eyes pop. 

I must have been ogling because Castiel crossed his arms and asked  
“Like what you see human?”  
I physically felt the cherry red blush creep up my neck at his blunt words. Before I could recover from my embarrassment Castiel’s lips were roughly kissing mine. He quickly straddled my waist as he laid siege to my mouth, I let out a moan as his tongue curled against the roof of my mouth. I felt a tingle of pleasure down my spine as one of his hands tugged on my hair. He pulled away and slid his hands up my shirt, smiling darkly as a mewled at the loss of contact. As he leaned back further I felt the firm muscles of his butt connect with my half hard cock. He smirked at my obvious discomfort before cockily saying  
“Oh I think someone is enjoying themself...hm?”  
To emphasize his statement he wiggled on top of me, sending my heart rate sky high. He then started to grind down rhythmically on my hardening cock making me gasp in pleasure. He leaned down and let his lips brush the shell of my ear as he whispered  
“How about now?”

All I could do was moan as he gently bit my ear, there was nowhere to go to get away from the friction. The way the Cotten from my jeans rubbed against the wool of his uniform had my head spinning with every grind of his hips. Soon my hips were thrusting up into his insistent grinding, sweat lightly covering my body as my fantasies came true. I was so close to cuming, every drag of his hips made my cock ache and I could feel precum pool at the sensitive head. He sped up his movements and I felt my balls draw up as my orgasm tingled at the base of my spine. Just one more push, another thrust!  
OH GOD!!

Just before my orgasm could hit Castiel’s movements stopped. I threw my head back and wined as my orgasm melted away, leaving me desperately wanting release. I pleaded with my eyes as he stood up and walked away from my aching body. I heard some rummaging around before Castiel appeared again with a duffle bag in hand. He snapped his fingers and the chill of the room hit my now naked body. I jumped as I realized how exposed I was right now.  
He rummaged around in his duffel bag before producing a bottle of lube and a silver contraption that had a tube attached to it and a long black cord. He squirted lube into the opening and set it beside me on the table. He reached down and plugged the device in and grabbed something else I couldn’t see out of his bag of tricks. 

Without warning he took my cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head vigorously. He smirked best he could around my throbbing cock, spit dribbling out the sides of his mouth. He closed his eyes and when he ran his tongue up the sensitive underside of my leaking head. I all but screamed, My body shook as I felt my orgasm rise up,my pleasure spiked as he hummed sending a shockwave of pleasure through me. My balls drew up and I moaned wantonly however he had other plans. I felt and heard the cockring click into place, stopping my orgasm once again.  
He picked up the device and darkly said 

“I was going to burn and Tear your flesh but this is much better!”  
I thrashed violently as he slid the odd contraption over my angry red cock. It felt so amazing as he slowly slid it over my tip and I had to bite my lip when it pushed my foreskin down, continuing its journey down my shaft. I let out a low moan as the base touched my swollen balls, it was so tight. It was tight in all the right places and whatever type of lube was in there made my head dizzy with pleasure. I felt his calloused hand gently trail up my chest causing my skin to tingle pleasantly. He flicked my left nipple as he matter of factly said  
“I read your thoughts,”  
My eyes snapped open and the fearful expression on my face brought light into his eyes.  
“I just happened to agree with them...”  
He straddled me once again and bit at my neck before whispering  
“Even though I’m not you’re Castiel, I’m going to pleasure you like you want him to. For frankly I don’t see why he hasn’t just pushed you down and fucked you raw...”  
Hearing such filth come out of Castiel’s mouth made my cock throb within the confines of its heavenly cave. 

He brought his mouth to mine and as his tongue flicked my own he turned the machine on. The whir of the device was drowned out by my moans as it sucked, making its grip impossibly tighter. It squeezed right at the head and I felt the precum being pushed out of my weeping slit. I sobbed weakly as he cruelly reached back and twisted the machine around my now very sensitive cock. He kept toying with it to my dismay, he roughly pulled it off before forcing it back down once again.He began to twist and pulled it mercilessly. He let out a low laugh, as I writhed away from the sensation of the grooved insides dragging against my embarrassingly sensitive cock. He pulled a remote out of his pocket briefly letting go of torturous device. 

My sigh of relief was short lived as it began to suck and pulse rhythmically. My balls were impossibly full and my cock was oozing precum continuously as it ruthlessly worked my cock. He got up from the table and watched as I thrashed helplessly against the sensations. I saw him fumble with the remote and I couldn’t help but let out a high pitched  
“Please!”  
He loomed over me and sweetly said  
“Oh I’m sorry,” he toyed with the remote his threat visibly there before he simply said  
“I’ll turn it off...”  
I shouldn’t have let him see how much I relaxed when the machine stopped. He pulled it off my cock and just teasingly ran his finger up my aching shaft and whispered  
“I’ll be back in about an hour, but I may lose track of time.”  
Before I could reply he shoved it back down my angry cock and turned it on high. My vision had black spots as it relentlessly sucked and pulled and pulsed!  
OHGOD!

He smiled and cockily asked  
“Want some more?”  
I frantically shook my head pleading desperately  
“Please! PLEASE NO!NO!”  
As if the fast pace wasn’t enough he pressed a button on the side of the remote and my entire body spasmed as it began to vibrate. Ever since the device started to suck and pulse on its own my orgasm was right there, waiting for release. Every suck, Pull, and twist of the dreaded contraption felt like the beginning of an orgasm. The vibrations became too much and I clenched my fists as the pressure of my denied orgasm only intensified as the machine continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Cas returned I was crying and too weak to even open my eyes. My throat was dry and scratchy from screaming and my cock stung. The vibrations seemed to pulse all the way up into my abdomen and every suck forced a wet sob from the throat. I whined pitifully as I felt cas take one of my swollen balls into his mouth. Another wave of torturous pleasure sent tremors throughout my body as Castiel gave a little suck. I begged with all my might as his tongue lazily licked behind my balls sending another orgasm to its demise. In the past hour I had almost cum over twenty times. My skin felt like it was on fire and even the slightest touch felt electric. He payed no attention to my frantic pleas as he began to prod at the sensitive nerve endings of my rim. After he denied me at least three more orgasms he pulled his mouth away sucking hard on one of my balls before turning the machine off. I moaned as it stilled my cock still throbbing painfully within its chamber. 

I winced as he slid it off my over worked cock. I sobbed petulantly as it drug over my highly sensitive cock head one last time before he set it down. He ran his hands over my sweaty thighs before reaching into his duffel bag once again. I had long since given up on keeping my eyes open. I whined when I felt a firm finger press inside my virgin hole. I begged for all it was worth but he didn’t stop. Eventually one finger turned into two, and two turned into three. Of course by that time my cock was begging for attention, throbbing painfully along with my erratic heartbeat. I slumped against the metal table as he removed his fingers but I tensed once again as he slowly slid something else into my waiting and open hole. I screamed at the stimulation on my prostate. I was right on the edge, so close!   
I writhed and let out a pitiful moan as he sucked the overly sensitive tip into his warm mouth. My mewls and whines only seemed to make him suck harder. It went on and on and I couldn’t take it! He pulled away and laughed as I screamed out in pain. 

Between the nonstop stimulation of the plug on my prostate and his sinfully good blowjob I was begging desperately for release. He wrapped his hand around my almost purple cock and squeezed as his asked   
“You want to cum?”  
He squeezed again and as another drop of precum coated my slit a let out a choked   
“Yes!”  
In a matter of seconds the device was back on my cock sucking away. It wasn’t as intense as before but every time it squeezed my cock I felt another orgasm rise up. I thought I was going to pass out from how good it felt and then the pressure was gone. I thrashed violently and my whole body shook as my cock shot cum into the relentless machine. Just as my orgasm hit he turned it back on high and I saw stars. 

He left it on well past my orgasm and when it began to vibrate I couldn’t tell if it extended my first orgasm or sent me over into the next. I let out a wail as it all became too much my orgasm was still burning through me and the machine showed no signs of stopping. It milked every last bit of cum from my overused cock until I was screaming for him to turn it off.  
“PLEASE?!ITS TOO MUCH?!!!I’M!!...AHHHH!!”  
I frantically looked around the room for Castiel but he was nowhere in sight. 

The first five orgasms had me choking back sobs and my cock twitching out a pitiful dribble of cum. Every orgasm made the glide easier and easier and by the twelfth orgasm the machine felt 100 times better. By the fifteenth orgasm they started clumping together I couldn’t tell fifteen from sixteen and my orgasm just continued on and on. My cock tried to go soft within the confines of the device but it seemed to suck harder. I thrashed away from the sensation only to make matters worse as it sunk down farther onto my cock. The bobbules and nodules tickled the almost painfully sensitive head of my cock and I screamed as my orgasm flailed violently. 

The real Castiel found me a day later unconscious the machine still vigorously sucking and pulling on my raw cock.


End file.
